Tell Me, Beg Me, Persude Me
by screammealullaby
Summary: Mariku is bored, Bakura saves the day ! Warnings inside, Psychoshipping one shot


Smut! Psychoshipping! I don't own! Yaoi!

Mariku groaned as his head hit the pillow on the couch, bored out of his mind. He shivered against the cold in him and Bakura's apartment. "Ra damn him and his stupid cold fetish, if you can even call it that." He smirked; thinking about Bakura's many fetishes. He was starting to get excited, so he shook his head and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. Bakura was busy today; too busy for him with Ra knows what. He waited for him to come home none the less; hopefully he would get lucky tonight.

"Mariku!" A voice more or less sang through the front door. "Aw, waiting for me? Am I the _only _excitement in your life?" Bakura slunk to the couch and stared down at the other.

"Of course you're not I'm just not busy today." Mariku smiled up at him. "Why are you covered in blood?" He noticed Bakura's pale skin and dark shirt were stained with dark, crimson blood he prayed it was some strangers. Or even his own, Mariku was a bit of a masochist and loved watching Bakura bleed. It was his lucky day. With a mere smirk instead of a word Bakura lifted his shirt to show a few cuts, some deeper than others. "Mmm" the blonde purred. "How'd you get those?"

"Merely boredom darling." He scoffed as fresh blood still dripped down his pale sculpted stomach making Mariku lick his lips. The pale haired male smeared some of it with his fingertips before running one along the blonde's bottom lip. In return he smirked, licking the sticky red off of his lips. His tongue teased the fingers, coercing them into his mouth and sucking on them. "Someone's feisty eh?" Bakura laughed, pulling his fingers away.

The blonde growled in protest at the loss and put his hands behind his head. "I'm always feisty when you're around."

"Tell me, Mariku. _Tell me_ how much you want me." Bakura cooed, running a ghost like fingertip over the blonde's jaw line.

"My Kura, what put the idea in your head that you're in charge? You're the one who takes it up that fantastic ass." He ran his eyes down then back up to Bakura's now glaring eyes as his hand played along his zipper.

Bakura took a step back watching as the tan hand fumbled with the button of his own pants, getting turned on by just the thought of watching said hand successfully slip into his pants and what would follow from there. "Come on." Mariku smirked, rubbing the bulge in his pants slowly. "You just gonna watch or give me a hand?"

"Mhm, I don't know, watching does sound _delicious_. Of course, then again, there's no better taste than the real thing." Bakura stepped back to the other, straddling his lap. He leaned down so there faces were practically touching, but instead of pressing their lips together he used the entire surface of his tongue to lick up the tan neck, spreading warmth over the blonde's cold body.

Mariku bucked his hips, rubbing their clothed hips together causing Bakura to moan into the blonde hair, slipping his hands up the tight shirt that barely covered the tan, muscular body. Bakura sat up and pulled out a knife, cutting at said shirt until he dropped the last black shred on the floor. "You could have just asked." Mariku laughed.

"Hm, I'd love to use this for something more but I don't think I can wait that long." Bakura's eyes glittered as they flickered between the knife and the blonde beneath him. He looked at the sharp knife one more time before throwing it onto the floor away from the couch.

"This seems a little backwards." Mariku pushed him onto the floor pressing one knee between his legs, sitting up straight. "Much better." His hand began dancing along Bakura's zipper, pressing down enough to create friction.

"Come on." The pale boy urged. He moved his leg that was between the other's, causing the Egyptian to fall over him, his hands on either side of his head.

"_Beg me _to fuck you." The tan boy bit at his collar bone, pressing his tongue to each spot afterwards, occasionally blowing lightly on the saliva drenched skin, sending an icy chill throughout his body. Bakura just moaned in response. Both of their pants seemed to be getting tighter. Mariku slipped the other out of his shirt, revealing his still bloody stomach, then his pants and boxers. He kissed and nibbled down his chest, then his stomach, before stopping between his legs, licking at the insides of his legs.

Involuntarily, Bakura moaned and sat up. The blonde teased, licking everywhere but where he really wanted his hot tongue to be. He growled at him and intertwined his hand into the blonde hair, urging him on. Finally, he twisted his tongue up his length, still teasing. He took him into his mouth once, going almost all the way down then back up, and moving back to Bakura's mouth, his tongue instantly shooting into his mouth. Mariku slipped out of his own pants and pulled away for a moment, leaving a shiny thread of saliva between their mouths, breaking it when he spat on his hand.

Bakura's tongue flicked at the tan lips, begging for entrance. The tan boy positioned himself, pressing their lips together and dominating his mouth before pressing into him. They had done it enough that Bakura no longer needed stretching. It didn't take long before the pale boy rocked his hips, signaling for him to move.

Mariku pulled out, then rammed back into him, hitting that magic spot dead on. Bakura moaned loudly, throwing his head back and digging his nails into the other's shoulder. Mariku continued pounding into him, picking up speed slowly. Sweat began glittering on their skin.

Bakura licked at the other's ear, his panting sending pleasurable chills through his body as his breath hit his sweat covered skin. Mariku wrapped his hand around Bakura's neglected length, instantly getting into rhythm with his thrusts. "M-Mar…" Bakura panted. "More-" He was practically begging.

"_Persuade me_." Mariku slowed down, practically stopping.

"Mariku!" Bakura growled. "Fuck me!" The tan boy laughed again, pounding into him once again. "A-ah-"

They both felt the heat in their stomach as they came closer to their finish. Mariku went faster yet, sending waves of pleasure over both of them.

Bakura finished first, covering his blood smeared stomach and his tan lover's sculpted one leaving the other with "Kura!" on his lips as he filled him. They both panted as they separated. Bakura leaned over and kissed the blonde tenderly.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft Kura." The Egyptian laughed. "Maybe I need to toughen you up." He crawled between Bakura's legs once again, crushing their lips together once again.


End file.
